


PT 1

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Poorly written, Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: This is the first part of my fanfic EraserMic Fluff, a simple fanfic about love--or something like that. Mostly lighthearted fluff and fun (especially in the beginning) with touches of angst (with a happy ending, of course), it's just an amalgamation of random ideas I had for these dorks.





	PT 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally am putting my Wattpad fanfic on Ao3! Woo! I'm going to post these in the same parts as are on Wattpad, which means that most could work as one-offs and some are in order. They also have wildly varying word counts and writing levels because I'm a garbage writer. (Don't worry I think the parts get better as time goes on so just bear through this horribleness)

     In golden ribbons, sunlight streamed languidly over blankets that were tossed haphazardly over the bed. Hizashi blinked awake, his hand resting on his forehead in a futile attempt to protect himself from the morning rays. He sat up, stretching his arms out wide as he let out a yawn.  
    He tilted his head to look down at his resting partner, his eyes finally focusing as the room filled with a faint, golden layer of light. He smiled to himself as he twisted some of the jet black hair that fell over Shōta's face around his finger.  
    "Darling, it's time to wake up," he sang out, his hand working through the mess of black curls that pooled around Shōta's head. Shōta remained asleep, his gentle breathing filling the morning silence as it mixed with Hizashi's. "Babe, we got to get ready." Shōta stirred slightly, and pulled himself closer to Hizashi, using his boyfriend's shadow as a shield against the rays of light that threatened to wake him from his slumber. "Dear. Sweetheart. _Angel_. As absolutely _adorable_ as you are, _someone_ has to teach those kids!" Hizashi whined, though he knew it would work. Shōta would do anything for those kids, even if it meant getting up at a normal time.  
    Shōta sighed and sat up sluggishly, brushing his hair out of his face.  
    "'Mornin', sweetpea," Hizashi teased, his face twisted into that smirking grin he was so talented at making. Shōta shut him up with a kiss. When Shōta pulled away, Hizashi was left sitting there, struck dumb, with the goofiest grin one could imagine. Shōta crawled out of bed and wandered, yawning, towards the bathroom. Hizashi snapped back to reality and jumped out of bed, heading over to the windows and peeking through the slightly-opened blinds. The sun was rising over the ocean in the distance, its appearance like a runny egg.  
    The door opening announced Shōta's presence, making Hizashi turn. Shōta stretched, yawned, and scratched his back as he moseyed over to the closet, pulling out his hero costume. Hizashi walked up behind him, kissed his neck, and strode over to the bathroom. While Hizashi took the ridiculous amount of time necessary to get his hair to stick up in a way reminiscent of a cockatoo, Shōta put on his hero costume. He clasped the belt shut and checked that his caltrops and other miscellaneous tools were in the correct pouches; he couldn't count the number of times having his tools in the correct places saved his life. Then he pulled the pile of cloth from off the top shelf and wrapped it carelessly around his neck, lost in thought.  
    Hizashi finished up in the bathroom and ran over to the kitchen, where he prepared a quick breakfast while whistling some catchy song he had played on his show a few times. Shōta watched from a couch, absentmindedly petting his cat's head.  
    They ate together, Hizashi prattling on about a dream he had, and Shōta making the occasional observation or interjection. Hizashi finished and skipped off to the bedroom to change into his hero gear as Shōta cleaned the dishes and smiled to himself. Hizashi's garrulousness was, when they first met, a strain on their relationship. As they grew closer, and subsequently fell in love, however, Shōta found a comfort in his warm chatter, even if he had difficulties shutting up. Hizashi walked back in, pulling his jacket on, and noticed the small smile that rested on Shōta's face.  
   "Babe, you're so cute when you smile~," Hizashi said as he wrapped his arms around Shōta's waist. Shōta sighed grumpily, but didn't struggle. Hizashi's grip tightened as he pulled Shōta closer. "I love you," he whispered into Shōta's ear.  
  "I love you, too," Shōta replied, "Now we should probably go to work."  
  "What alternate world have I been thrown into where my precious Shōta tells me we should get to work?!" Hizashi teased, holding a hand against his forehead dramatically.  
  "I always tell you to get to work. You slack off all the time."  
  "Says the man who sleeps during class," Hizashi replied readily, though his voice carried his earlier statement of love in it. Shōta shrugged in response.  
  Hizashi let go of Shōta's waist. Shōta turned around and pulled Hizashi into a kiss, much to Hizashi's enjoyment. When their lips parted, Hizashi fought the urge to lean into another kiss, knowing they'd be late if they got caught up in romance.  
  Shōta strolled nonchalantly out the door, Hizashi locking the door and following behind him like a puppy.


End file.
